The present invention relates to containers for heavy durable goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container having pivotable opposing ends for a package to handle, store, and ship heavy durable goods such as lawn and garden tractors, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, watercraft, and the like, which container readily changes between a setup extended configuration for use and a knock-down configuration for return shipment of the container to a manufacturer of durable goods for reuse with such goods.
Heavy durable goods such as lawn and garden tractors, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, watercraft, and the like typically are packaged for handling, storage, and shipping in single unit containers. One type of single-unit container for packaging such heavy durable goods is a top-frame, cleat-reinforced corrugated paperboard container. The durable goods mount to a pallet which is then enclosed by a corrugated paperboard body. A plurality of vertical reinforcement cleats attach to at least two opposing interior walls of the corrugated paperboard body. The corrugated paperboard body provides definition for the container, protects the durable goods within the container from damage and dust, and maintains the position of the reinforcement cleats. The upper ends of the reinforcement cleats receive a top frame that communicates loading forces through the vertical reinforcement cleats to the pallet. Typically, flaps on the corrugated paperboard body fold over from an upper edge to close the container, although a separate cap may also be used to close the container.
Such corrugated paperboard containers typically are single use, in that after the container is shipped to a sales facility and opened, the container is typically discarded. The corrugated paperboard body readily recycles conventionally. However, most wood components, such as the pallet and top frame typically are discarded in landfills. In use, these containers adequately enclose, support, and protect the goods during handling, storage and shipping. The container costs, however, must be kept relatively low. Manufacturers generally view container packaging as a necessary item, but as not providing a recognized value to the consumer.
Various factors are leading to changes in the packaging industry for such heavy durable goods. These changes are induced by the perceived costs for single use corrugated paperboard containers. While the corrugated paperboard generally can be separated and recycled, the other components often made of wood, such as the pallet, top frame, and the reinforcement cleats, often are disposed of in landfills. Increased environmental concerns are limiting the use of landfills for disposal of these types of articles.
As an alternative to single use containers, some manufacturers of heavy durable goods are using returnable containers. One such returnable container for heavy durable goods is manufactured with steel framing members. The pallet or base of the container includes projecting lugs at the corners. The lugs receive end panels. The pallet and the end panels interlock with detachable pins.
While these types of returnable container have met with some acceptance, there are drawbacks to their use. The end panels must be held while the side members are installed. The connections permit the end panels to move laterally, which lessens the structural rigidity of the container and restricts the containers from stacked loading for storage in warehouses or in trucks for shipping.
These containers however typically have a number of loose pins and detachable separate components which often are lost and not returned with the returned container. This results in all of the parts not be available when the returned container is placed on the assembly line of the manufacturer for re-use. To avoid a line stoppage, the returned containers must be inspected and damaged parts repaired or replaced and missing parts provided from an inventory of spare components.
Handling of these containers also causes problems. Handling is typically accomplished using lift trucks such as those having extending fork blades or those having parallel clamp platens. Lift truck operators often align or move the containers for lifting using the fork blades or the clamp platens to push against the container. Pushing or contacting the lower corners of the containers may damage the brackets to which the end panels connect. Damaged or bent brackets cause difficulties with allowing the end panels to pivot or to be removed. Damaged brackets must be repaired or replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved returnable container with a reduced number of detachable components as practical for packaging heavy durable goods. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides an improved returnable crate for packaging heavy durable goods for handling, storing, and shipping, comprising a base frame suitable for supporting a heavy durable good to be packed, the base frame including a pair of spaced-apart stringers secured by at least a pair of end slats attached at opposing distal ends of the stringers. A pair of opposing end frame assemblies each have a pair of posts pivotally connected at a first end to a respective first pivot bracket rigidly connected to a respective distal end of the stringers. A locking collar slidably received at a lower end of each post is movable between a first position about the connection of the post and the first pivot bracket and a second position spaced apart from said connection. The end frame assembly moves from a knock-down configuration with the end frame assembly folded down towards the base frame and a set-up configuration with the end frame assembly extending substantially perpendicularly from the base frame. The locking collars move to the first position to restrict pivoting and to protect the end frame assembly and to the second position to permit pivoting. A pair of side members connect at a first end to a second pivot bracket attached to a respective one of the stringers spaced apart from the first pivot bracket and detachably connected at an opposing distal end to an upper portion of the post. Each side member is moveable from a first position connected to the post and a second position pivoted with the opposing distal end towards the opposing second pivot bracket. The locking collars and side members in respective first positions hold the end frame assemblies in the set-up configuration for shipment of the heavy durable good. The locking collars move to the second position to pivot the end frame assembly to the knock-down configuration with the side members being moved to the second position for return shipment of the crate without the heavy durable good.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.